


Predilection

by hachigou



Category: Splatoon
Genre: M/M, Pegging, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 20:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16961184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hachigou/pseuds/hachigou
Summary: Agent 8 and 3 decide they would rather do other things with each other than watching movies.





	Predilection

**Author's Note:**

> Some notes for this: Agent 3 is trans in this story. There’s some pretty descriptive moments in here (as usual), and I don’t wish to make anyone that might be reading this who is transgender possibly uncomfortable by not noting this fact beforehand. (Or anyone who doesn’t want to read detailed descriptions of someone getting eaten out, I guess…)
> 
> The description of Eight’s tongue was very much inspired by this picture, also: https://twitter.com/xx_1440/status/1067146411441967105

Agent 8 and 3 were each other’s first everything–first kiss, first date, first time… Neither of them really knew what they were doing, but they always did it together. 

It didn’t take very long into their intimate relationship for them to begin to figure out what they liked in the bedroom, and how to pleasure each other accordingly. Sometimes, it was all they ever wanted to do.

One night, they were lying in bed, both in their boxers and Three wearing a loose tee. They had previously been watching some old action movie together until realizing that they couldn’t keep their hands off each other long enough to even focus on it.

Eight was currently planting small kisses onto Three’s neck as he reached down to snake his hands into the Inkling’s black boxers, wishing to go further. He let his palm graze against Three’s crotch, moving to rub his fingers in between the other’s sensitive inner thighs as he then craned his neck up to kiss him on the lips.

Three gasped lightly as the Octoling gently pressed against his soft skin. He lifted up his arms to rest on Eight’s shoulders as the other then began to move his hands up under his shirt, causing the loose material to ride up as he caressed him. The Inkling softly moaned against the other’s lips, allowing Eight to lift his shirt off above his head.

Eight caught the squid in another kiss once his shirt had been removed, pressing his soft, plump lips to the other’s as he leaned forward into him. He hummed, slowly gliding his his tongue across Three’s bottom lip. He partly opened his eyes, his golden irises glancing down at Three as he felt the other moving his hand lower against him.

The Inkling placed his hand on Eight’s boxers as they continued to kiss, grinning against the other’s mouth as he could feel that the Octoling was already completely hard through his shorts. He broke away from the kiss, tilting his head down as he began to tug the other’s underwear off.

Eight watched as he did so, biting the side of his lip when his arousal sprung out down between them. He began to breathe a bit faster, glancing back up to Three to see what he was going to do.

“Have you been hard this whole time?” Three asked lowly with a small smile, taking the other’s member in his hand and slowly pulling at it.

Eight leaned back on his hands, moving his hips up as he sighed down at him. “Maybe.”

“Honestly, I’ve only been thinking about sucking you off ever since the movie started.” He nuzzled his head downwards next to the other’s cock, still holding it to the side of his face as he looked up at Eight through one of his cute, teal eyes, with the other pressed shut against him.

“I wouldn’t mind if you did that,” the Octoling responded as he tilted his head, stroking the top of Three’s head softly as the squid resided in between his legs. He felt Three moving up a bit to gently push him downwards until he was on his back, and he closed his eyes as the Inkling began to make slow pumping motions against him with his other hand.

Three moved back down, drawing his head near Eight’s groin again before pressing his tongue flat against the base of the other’s erection. He licked a slow line up the side of it to the tip of his length, causing Eight to shudder under him. The green squid looked up with him with a smile, swirling his tongue around the head as he tasted his precum. He made soft noises as he continued, flicking his lime green tongue around it as he got it slick with his saliva.

Eight sighed, slowly driving his hips upwards to meet Three’s lips and causing him to take his member inside of his mouth.

Three slowly began to bob his head up and down on the portion of the other’s length that he could fit in his mouth, using his hand to caress the parts that wouldn’t fit.

The Octoling pushed himself up on his elbows and leaned forward, reaching his hand behind Three’s backside and under his boxers to press his soft fingers against the other’s crotch, but he was promptly stopped by Three lifting his head up and pushing the other’s hand away.

“Not now, I just want to focus on you,” Three said as he pinned his wrists down to ensure the octopus wouldn’t try to move again, before moving back down to stick his tongue out and slowly lick up the side of Agent 8’s length teasingly.

Eight shivered, wanting Three to take him back in his mouth. He started to move his hips again, but Three would only go back down as far as around his head. The Inkling did nothing except suck on the tip for awhile, causing Eight to begin to whine.

“Three…” he muttered warningly, his body tensing due to the other’s slight teasing.

Before he could get him too riled up, Three took the Octoling’s length back down for a moment to quiet him, gliding his up tongue under it before removing his mouth from Eight’s tip with a pop. He moved up to straddle him with his legs, placing a hand against the other’s hip.

“I wanna fuck you, Eight,” he whispered, beginning to grind himself against one of Eight’s legs as he looked down at the panting Octoling below him.

Eight bit his lip again, enjoying the sight of Three using his thigh to pleasure himself as the Inkling left a wet spot of arousal where he rubbed against him. “Please.”

Three smiled, bending down near him as he continued to grind into his leg. He planted tiny kisses down the Octoling’s neck, nipping at it before moving up to capture his lips. Three sloppily pushed his tongue into the Octoling’s mouth, prodding around with his tongue as the other moaned. 

After a while, he drew himself back, before moving up to retrieve some things from their nightstand drawer. He pulled out a small bottle of lube, as well as a shiny, decently sized strap-on which closely resembled the color of the tentacles tied up atop his head.

Eight lifted himself up to help Three fasten it once the other had gotten back on the bed, working to remove the other’s underwear before fastening the small, black straps around his thighs and ass in a way that hugged his thin frame attractively. The Octoling then drew his head down towards Three's crotch, taking the strap-on into his mouth as he began to suck on it in front of him.

Three titled his head and lightly thrusted his hips, becoming more aroused at the sight of Eight sucking him off. He reached down and carressed the other’s flushed cheek, looking down at the Octoling with lidded eyes. “You’re so adorable.”

Eight gave a muffled hum in response, meeting the squids gaze with his pretty, flaxen eyes as he continued to move his mouth. He was growing more aroused by sucking it as well, beginning to anticipate Three putting it inside of him.

Three gingerly grabbed the back of Eight’s head and pulled it away; it seemed like the other could’ve gotten off right then and there just on sucking it as the Octoling’s excitement continued to grow. He waited for Eight to sit back on the bed, before leaning forward to let the other wrap his thighs around him.

He then unscrewed the bottle of lube, and began to drizzle it over Eight’s chest. The other was already reacting quite sensitively to the other’s ministrations, with Three easily being able to draw a moan from the Octoling’s lips and cause him to start involuntarily bucking his hips as he started rubbing the cold fluid into his skin. He traced his fingers along Eight’s subtly toned muscles, admiring his tanned olive complexion and his smooth skin. The Inkling’s fingers became slick with the clear substance as he continued, massaging lower and lower until his fingers finally resided by the other’s entrance.

Eight spread his legs a bit wider and lightly grabbed Three’s thighs under him. “Just do it quickly, please,” he panted as he looked down at him, wishing that they didn’t have to waste time on prepping.

Three leaned forward to the other’s face, pressing one of his slickened fingers inside of him at a provokingly sluggish pace as he teasingly clicked his tongue in disapproval. “You’re so impatient, Eight…” He wriggled the digit all the way in, keeping it still there while the other writhed under him.

“A-ah… Just… Just put it in already, dammit…” he cursed as he furrowed his brow, growing uneasy under him as he began fucking himself on Three’s finger when he decided that the squid’s pace was not fast enough for him. He typically almost never cussed, but his language always seemed to become dirtier whenever he was turned on.

Three sighed near Eight’s lips, clearly pleased with how eager the other was for him, but obviously more concerned for the Octoling’s wellbeing. “You haven’t relaxed all the way yet, do you wanna wake up tomorrow morning with a sore butt or something?” 

He closed off the tiny space left between them with his lips, silencing Eight as he continued to work to stretch him out comfortably. He attempted to hold down the squirming octopus as he began to work in a second finger, but the younger agent ripped his face away from his with a gasp, breaking off the kiss.

“Please, Three, just fuck me already,” he begged as he looked up into the other’s eyes, not able to stand the other’s unbearable pace any longer. His labored breaths began to further heat up the tight space between them.

Three shakily exhaled as he felt a wave of arousal rush through him at the other’s words, before smiling down at the restless Octoling before him as he cocked his head endearingly. It had been enough to convince him to just give in to what Eight wanted, so he finally withdrew his fingers from the other, and added more lube to his hand to slicken up his strap-on. He grabbed it, guiding it towards Eight’s entrance before slowly pressing the tip in.

Eight was already gasping for air just after the first few inches had breached him due to his cutting of their prepping time, a long string of moans and profane words falling from his mouth as he threw his head back and grasped at the pillows behind him.

Three began to roll his hips into Eight as the other moaned his name, running his fingers down the other’s flat stomach as he pushed inside of him. He absolutely loved the look the other had on his face and the sounds pouring from his throat, and he loved being the cause of it. He began to pant, the strap-on slightly rubbing down against his clit with each thrust and causing his lower body to tingle pleasurably and ache with desire.

“Ahh, Eight…” he sighed, bringing one of his hands up to stroke the Octoling’s member in time with his thrusts as he focused on the other’s gorgeous expression.

Eight whined shrilly, rocking himself against Three as the other began to drive into him faster. His moans rose in pitch as the Inkling started to hit the sensitive spot inside of him, shakily drawing his legs up for better leverage.

“Three…” he whined, feeling himself quickly nearing release. “I-I’m gonna cum…” His thighs began to quiver as his lower body began to tense up around Three.

Three licked at Eight’s rounded ear as the Octoling whimpered, softly nibbling and sucking on it as he thrusted his hips against him harder. “What, already?”

Eight did not respond, his orgasm suddenly wracking his body and causing his his back to arch, the Inkling continuing to thrust into him relentlessly as he cried out under him. His cum shot out thickly, spilling all over Three’s hand as he pumped him dry.

Three shifted to gingerly press his mouth against the Octoling’s for a moment as the other rode out his climax, the Inkling’s thrusts beginning to steadily slow inside of him. Eight looked so beautiful like that to him, all heated and restless but with his face plastered with a look of pure gratification.

“Did you enjoy yourself?” Three panted as he smiled, kissing at the other’s neck as he felt the Octoling’s heart beating rapidly against his chest. He then leaned back, gently running his fingers along the other’s side as he watched his chest heaving under him.

“God, yes,” he responded breathlessly, slightly squirming as he felt Three finally withdrawing from him. He closed his eyes as he took in a few more shaky breaths, trying to recompose himself after the overwhelming orgasm Three had just given him.

“You came fast.”

“I couldn’t help it, it feels so good.” Eight propped himself up, shifting forward to push the Inkling back. He moved himself on top of Three, pinning him down with his hands pressed into the bed on either side of him.

Three squealed as he did, drawing his arms up near his chest as Eight worked to unhook the harness secured around his hips with his teeth.

“I want to pleasure you, too.”

“You already have. I could get off just on fucking you, honestly,” he joked, though he was being completely serious.

Eight hummed lightly in response, beginning to plant kisses around Three’s thighs and stomach as he made his way to the other’s crotch anyway. He briefly dipped into Three’s navel, causing the Inkling under him to take a sharp inhale of breath as he swirled his tongue there for a moment.

Once he had finished unhooking the strap-on, he positioned his head between the other’s legs, looking up at his partner with his golden eyes as he breathed against him.

“I want to make you cum on my fingers, Three,” he said, sticking out his tongue to run it up against his inner thigh in one long stroke.

Three bit his lip as the corner of his mouth curled up to reveal one of his fangs, an excited shiver running through him at the other’s words. He playfully spread his legs for the Octoling, giving him access to do as he pleased.

Eight could already feel how wet Three was as he tentatively swiped his fingers up his slit, before lightly pressing with his tongue against the other’s swollen outer lips.

Three gasped at the sensation; he had already gotten pretty close to cumming just from pegging Eight, and it wasn’t going to take much at that point to send him over the edge with Eight touching him like that.

Three looked down at Eight as he drew in quick, ragged breaths, watching as the Octoling began to slowly lap and prod at his slit with his remarkably long, red tongue... He really knew how to use it.

“Oooh…” he quietly moaned as he let his head fall to the side, arching his back as he felt Eight’s tongue moving from pressing up against his taint, to teasingly grazing by his entrance, before finally moving up to circle lightly around his clit. Three grabbed onto the back of Eight’s head, stroking the small, red tentacles positioned there softly as Eight continued to eat him out, his other hand coming up to reside near his parted mouth. A deep blush began to form across his cheeks, and he closed his eyes as he slowly melted into the sensations.

Eight brought his hands up against Three’s thighs, massaging them as he began to lick around Three’s entrance before teasing him by pushing the tip of his tongue in and out a few times, leaving a clear string of his saliva and Three’s arousal hanging from it as he drew back. He repeatedly pressed his tongue up against the other’s vulva and spread the Inkling’s small inner lips with it, occasionally moving his head to the side to slowly lick up the sides of his pale inner thighs with his tongue flat on them as he moaned. If there was anything he enjoyed more during sex than getting fucked by Three, it was pleasuring the male Inkling with his tongue.

He moved his palm up to rub his fingers up against Three’s clit as he continued to lick around him, his fingertips slickening up from Three’s secretions as he slowly massaged them in a circle against the swollen mound. 

“Eight…” Three shivered as the Octoling moved his fingers against him, his moans growing louder the more that Eight unraveled him. His hips began to twitch with each delicate movement, causing Eight to sense that he should probably go further.

The Octoling drew his mouth back, shifting a bit so that he could get in a more comfortable position to finger his partner. He began to press two of his long fingers inside of Three, wriggling them into his tight entrance with relative ease due to his wetness. Three bit his lip at the sensation of being filled, curling his toes and quietly moaning as he felt the Octoling tenderly massaging his inner walls with his fingers so he could get more used to the feeling. 

Eight began to slowly start moving his fingers in and out of him, beginning to find a steady, comfortable pace for Three to grow accustomed to. He made sure to curl the digits in order to press up against his sensitive spot, causing the other to slightly contract around his fingers with a shaky sigh.

He could already feel himself getting hard again as he continued to fuck Three with his fingers, slowly grinding against the mattress in order to control himself. He brought his mouth back down to Three’s clit and began to suck on it, using his tongue to press up against the hood and stimulate the small, pink bundle of nerves under it as it throbbed against his lips. He kissed it lightly, before opening his mouth wider to drag his tongue across it again and swirl around it as he made a satisfied noise.

“Ah… J...Jesus, Eight, that feels so good…” The Inkling breathed, slowly rocking his hips against Eight’s warm mouth so he could better feel the Octoling’s fingers moving inside of him. He brought both his hands down to grip the back of Agent 8’s head again as he craned his head back, slightly pushing down on him to gesture for him to go deeper.

Eight complied as he quietly moaned against him in response, keeping up the same pace but plunging his fingers inside of Three up until his third knuckles had nearly breached him, then pulling them almost all the way out before inserting them back in, making the Inkling grasp at the sheets at the overwhelming sensation.

Three let out a cute, high-pitched moan, feeling himself once again getting close to cumming as the warmth began to pool deep in his stomach. He brought a hand up to rub at one of his sensitive nipples as Eight stimulated him from below, rolling the nub in between his index finger and his thumb to heighten his pleasure.

Eight could sense that his partner was close to cumming as his thighs began to quiver, and firmly held them down to ensure that the other wouldn’t move around too much when he came (and wouldn’t risk kicking him in the head again if he came too hard...). He continued to thrust his fingers in and out of Three’s heat and easily added a third finger in at the right time, which was just enough to send him completely over the edge.

Three tried to press his thighs up against Eight’s head as he began to climax, his orgasm crashing into his entire body in successive waves. His jerked his head back, letting out a series of strangled moans and shrill utterances of his partner’s name in between short breaths. He contracted around Eight’s fingers several times, uselessly bucking his captured hips in a feverish, needy manner and feeling a heat rushing through him as Eight steadily continued to finger him throughout his climax until the squid nearly couldn’t stand it anymore. He rode it out, his body shaking and his thighs spasming uncontrollably as he was wracked both with exhaustion and satisfaction. 

The Octoling below him began to slow his pace down, moving his now much slicker fingers against the Inkling until he finally pulled them out, before giving one last lick up his slit with his tongue with a sigh. Eight immediately put his fingers in his own mouth after withdrawing them from Three, tasting the clear, slightly ink-tinted substance coating them as he closed his eyes. 

“You taste so good, Three,” he moaned as he sucked the salty fluid from his fingers, some of it dribbling onto his chin, before going down to lick at his dripping hole to taste him again.

Three looked down at him through exhausted, lidded eyes as his partner seemed to be enjoying himself, before letting the Octoling move up to capture him in a deep kiss. The Inkling quietly moaned as Eight made him taste himself on his tongue, their mouths tingling at the flavor. They embraced each other like that for awhile, both feeling happy and exhausted from their session.

~

After they winded down and finally caught their breaths, the two agents laid with their soft covers draped over them as they faced each other, talking about random things like how their weeks went, and what they should have for dinner tomorrow. Eight’s head was comfortably perched on his palm as his elbow supported it up, looking at the Inkling who was lying down on his side and resting his head on his arm.

Three had begun to reminisce about their first time together as their conversation shifted to other topics, before starting to just voice his dirty thoughts aloud as Eight listened.

“I wanna cum at the same time as you… But, like… I want to fuck you while I’m doing it,” he said casually, bringing his other hand to his mouth as if he were lost deep in thought.

Eight cocked his head, his curly tentacle slightly bobbing over his attractive features as he smiled at him. “That sounds hot.”

“Yeah… Maybe we should try one of those double-ended thingies? …Or something that vibrates...?”

“Whatever you want.” Eight leaned over to place his arm on his shoulder as he planted a kiss on his forehead, then moved to plant a kiss on his cheek. “I love you.”

Three gave a dopey smile up at him in response, closing his eyes in content as he felt Eight drawing him close.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
